


Only Just A Kiss

by Nanji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi POV, Daichi is too in love with Suga and I really like it, M/M, NOTHING REALLY HAPPENS IT'S JUST DAICHI THINKING ABT SUGA, idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanji/pseuds/Nanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t his first time to kiss someone, but Suga is, in no doubt, the first boy he’s ever kissed. But what makes it different from kissing a girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've always thought that Daichi is that kind of person to think and analyze every single little thing once he and Suga part ways on their way home. 8')
> 
> Daichi is an analytical thinker. Fosho.

 

_“Kiss me,”_

Ah… Daichi just can’t help but let those sweet words repeat them in his mind endlessly. It’s like his favourite song set on repeat whether he choose to like it or not (and apparently, it was and never will be the latter). The look on Suga’s face as he smirked innocently—oh the irony—before teasing him with those words which gave him so much butterflies; ready enough to choke him to death. Oh-so-breathlessly, he just had to give in and planted his lips gently against the shorter man’s.

_“I’ll see you tomorrow, Daichi,”_

And off he goes after flashing that very characteristic smile of his which is so sinfully beautiful.

Daichi has never been so dumbfounded his entire life.

It happens all too quickly, according to him. They’ve only known each other for three years and during the course of those years, he started to have a crush on this very unique-looking boy in his class with that mole by his right eye which is exclusive to him and him alone. And by some miracle—ah how the fates have blessed him eagerly so—he finds out that the boy Koushi liked him back.

And it all boiled down to the moment which he is now relishing in. That’s right. He kissed Sugawara Koushi. Yes, that boy asked him to kiss him. And yes, Suga smiled at him after the kiss.

And now the sensation left by it is as stuck as Suga’s words are in his mind.

Daichi has always been an analytical person. As he continues to walk his way home, his thoughts wander endlessly. If they were bothering him or not, he couldn’t even decide.

_‘What is it with kissing?’_ he thinks to himself, sighing.

_‘It feels good,’_ he concludes. Yeah, that’s right. It did. It wasn’t the first time he’s done it after all. He has kissed someone even before Suga, but this time around was entirely different than before. His mind, itching for an answer, bothers him to the core. He starts to rummage—as it probably is the only word best fitting for it—whatever sort of information or thought regarding kissing. Was it because he’s tired from practice? Was it because he’s liked Suga for such a long time already? Was it _because_ of Suga? If it were Suga, what is it with Suga that makes him feel so… _so… different?_ Was he any different to begin with? Daichi shakes his head lightly at the thought. If he were, then he would’ve noticed it already… Or his team mates to a lesser (or probably greater) extent.

_‘What is it?’_ He asks himself silently.

It wasn’t his first time to kiss someone, but Suga is, in no doubt, the first boy he’s ever kissed. But what makes it different from kissing a girl? A boy can have lips as soft as a girl’s. A boy can look as beautiful as a girl—sometimes even more beautiful than a girl. Boys are human as girls are. So what difference did it make?

_“Kiss,”_ he whispers in an inaudible tone, trying to feel the word as it escapes from his mouth. _“Kiss,”_ he whispers once again.

_‘A kiss is when I place my lips on someone else’s lips… right?’_ he contemplates. _‘It’s when I show someone of my feelings beyond words. An intimate act—‘_

Then suddenly, he recalls his senpai’s words.

_‘When a person kisses someone whom he loves, the emotion that you put in giving that kiss returns twice as much to you,’_

And there it was. A simple answer to a seemingly complex question. Now he remembers why kisses or intimate acts have always carried such a big meaning to him.

Ah, it feels all too perfect—utterly blissful and indescribable. The realization kicks in and Daichi cannot help but smile unconsciously at it. It was poetic—probably stupid even—but it felt right. The words with which he carried with him matched amazingly with what he’s feeling.

But what does it mean, then? It cannot mean that they’re one. _‘No,’_ he thinks. Then what? What? What does it mean? A new question arises from an answered one.

When he thinks about it—kissing Suga—his feelings seem to experience some sort of change in momentum. It’s as if time stops just for him to be able to savour the moment. But why? Why does it change?

 He stares at the orange skies; the sun is setting, ready to let the moon take over. A cool breeze sweeps the atmosphere almost seemingly dramatically. Daichi closes his eyes at this—to feel the cool wind soothe him, and the answer hits him almost immediately. As he dissects further the words of his senpai, he realizes that there was more to it than it meets the eye.

It’s different. And it will obviously be different because what he’s feeling is genuine—raw, pure, and crude in all its forms. No strings attached; he’s _crazily_ in love with Suga. It wasn’t just excitement that got him to high-sprung on the sensation of the kiss nor wasn’t it just the dramatic and poetic wisdom behind a kiss.

  _‘When a person kisses someone whom he loves, their souls slowly intertwine at a certain degree,’_

Little did he realize that by planting that gentle kiss on Suga did he give away a portion of his soul to him; as Suga gave a portion of his to him.

With only just a kiss, it’s as if his world changed. Everything seemed brighter, burdens felt lighter, struggles are seemingly easier to bear, and _wow_ how his days turn out perfect as long as he sees Suga’s smile—or even the very presence of the man himself.

Daichi now starts to think, _‘If I were to kiss Suga again, I’ll be giving more and more and even more to him; as he will to me,’_

He is now in front of his door.

_‘Am I willing to actually give everything that I have to Suga?’_

He knocks on the door.

And with a smile…

_‘I think that question should never have been asked in the first place,’_

“I’m home!” He says as he takes his shoes off. His younger brother runs to the front porch and greets him with a wide smile.

“Welcome home, Onii-chan! Where’s Suga-chan?”


End file.
